Say your here for me
by Raven2evil
Summary: Beastboy is Raven's only get away from darkness but if she not touching him she's surronded by it. She got to get use to being with Beastboy and learn how to stay calm with Beastboy just being in the room. Please R&R.
1. Peace

_**Say your here for me; Chapter 1 peace**_

Raven sat in the living room everyone else was in there room's. She just stared at the tv darkness suronding her, she fought it tried to see the light but failed all the time. There was little thing's that could release the darkness but they where unknown to everyone she was stuck in her darkness no matter what she tried to do. She walked outside on the roof over the edge. Raven sighed and a wave of water hit the tower. Beastboy walked outside to check on her.

He sat next to her. "Raven are you okay?" "Yeah i'm fine," she said her voice full of annoance. "All right if you say so," he got up. "Wanna watch a movie, Rea," he meant it to be sort of a date to get her to him. "Sure why not," she said getting up. He was surpised she actually agreed to it, he had told the other's so they wouldn't ruin it but he knew they would watch them. They walked inside he all ready had the movie in. They sat on the couch and he started the movie it was Scary Movie 2. 15 mintues through the move and she was all ready clinging to him. His plan was working she wouldn't let go off him, she heild him tightly to her holding her breathe the whole time, slightly screaming when the actor's did. He placed his hand over her relaxed her a little bit. When the movie was over she still stared at the screen still holding her breathe, she didn't move an inch. "Raven," he said teaseingly in a ery voice. She relized she was holding him and let go of him triyng to regain herself. "Raven," he repeated in the same tone. "Shut up." "It's all right everyone get's scared." He was right she was actually feeling something she didn't feel as dark as she would have. "Yeah i'm sure." "Wanna watch a differnt movie?" "Nothing horror." "I wouldn't put you through that much terror." He put in a movie Cyborg had got and it turned out to be star war's but they watched it none the less. Half way through the movie they fell asleep Raven's head on his lap out streched over the couch, Beastboy's head back slightly snoreing.

Beastboy woke up to the sun and was surpised at thier postion. He layied next to her and heild her to him as he fell asleep again.

"Good-," Star started loudly and cheerfuly but was sclinced. "There still sleeping, keep quiet." "He did pretty good, didn't think he'd pull it off." 'They look so cute together,' Starfire thought. Raven stirred she became aware of her surronding's but didn't move she knew what Beastboy did when he woke up elyer and didn't want to ruin it. She felt pecice run through her something she never thought would happen. He flipped over releasing her from hid grip. She whined slightly and laied her head in his chest not caring they where there they thought she was a sleep. "Robin you thinking what i'm thinking?" "She won't belive any of this happened so we could use some proff." "Friend'a you would not use the 'blackmail' aganist Raven would you?" "Of course we would," they said in unsion holding camra's. "You can not do that, it is wrong." "But it's funny." Cyborg and Robin started taking picture's. They soon stoped. "This is gonna be a kick." "Give me that you two have no respect for our friend," Star said taking the camra's. "Take them, i've got the negative's." "Yeah," Cyborg and Robin high fived. "You two are unbelive able." "Oh come on Star you know this is funny." Beastboy woke up and looked at Raven. "This'll be great, she'll flip." "You really shouldn't do this." "But we are so get over it." Sunddenly the case broke and the negative's were pulled out. "What the? Great there ruined," Robin said. "You've been awake the whole time haven't you?" "You guy's are realy stupid if you where paying attion you would have know that a long time ago." She didn't bother moving up acting like she was surpised she didn't care she couldn't be anymore relaxed at this point. She didn't have the slightest clue why she was so relaxed she just liked the felling. "You all right you've been acting strange lately?" "I couldn't be better." Raven didn't really like Beastboy but somehow he was able to get her to stay calm. For once Raven was clam and uncaring nothing could ruin it. The titan alarm went off and she moaned at the sound. "It's Slade come on." "I'll be there eventually." "Come Raven," Star said pulling her out the door, Beastboy followed still shocked. 'Dose Raven like me,' he questioned himself he made a plan to find out that night. They faced Slade in an old time wearhouse Raven full of darkness again and just wanted to kill him. She wanted to fight it but it seemed like an idea to want to kill him while fighting. What she didn't know was she was setting thing's off. From there Raven didn't remeber a single thing, she woke up in her room a day later.

Raven sat up not haveing a clue how she got there, she could feel someone in her room and found there postion. She took a knife from under her bed and aimed for the figure. She threw the knife and missed hiss arm by an inch pinning his shirt to the wall, he woke up startled. "Rea," he questioned removing the knife. "Sorry Beastboy I didn't know," she was so lost, so confused darkness over coming her. "You don't need these thing's in here you can all way's count on being safe." "You never know it's best to be perpared for the worst." He could feel her pain and fear, she had never been so confused before. For some reason she was begining to like him and it scared her. He sat next to her on the bed. "Are you all right Raven?" Raven sighed trying to forces back her darkness but it only came back. "Yes Beastboy." He heild her. "You sure Rea?" She seemed to melt into his arm's. "Yes Beastboy i'm sure," she lied again not wanting to deal with him all though he knew the truth. "All right well i'll be outside," He let her go and walked to the door.

* * *

What is Raven planing find out in the next chapter. I usally write to review's so tell me if you hate it like it whatever Review's let me know I can count on someone for support. 


	2. Confession's

_**Chapter 2; Confesion's:**_

Raven foud herself holding a knife in her hand. "Move and I'll make sure I don't miss." "Huh? Rea what are you doing?" "Your not going any where green boy," she walked toward him holding the knife. "Just take it easy Rea, you don't wanna do this." "You wanna bet." He hugged her tightly and she dropped the knife. "Don't do this Rea." "Beastboy no, i'm too dangerous," she wanted to be near him but she was to dark to even try it. He only helid her tighter. Raven felt peace run through her and she relaxed. "I'm sorry Beastboy," she laied her head on his. "Raven what happened?" "My darkness keep's comeing back. I wish i could get rid of it." "You don't need to get rid of it, it give's you your cute look." He let her go. "Beastboy I just threatened to kill you and you say I don't need to get rid of it." "So you have a few ruff edge's i'm sure **_we_** can work this out," he said sincerly. We? He said it like they where a couple she wasn't sure of the idea she just liked being relaxed. "We can't get rid of it we can only subside it and I can't even do that." "You can learn, we'll work on it." "Thank's Beastboy but I rather not risk you," he sat one the bed and she could only watch him. "i'm not going anywhere rea." "Beastboy no," it was a plea she knew he'd be vunrable to her like that. "I'm not moving, I actually like your room it's nice in here." He saw her reaching for the knife her turned into a hawk and grabbed it throwing it on the bed changeing back next to him. "Raven just relax." He laied out on the bed it was like he didn't know how dangerous she was that he had complete trust in her. "I wouldn't want to try me," she was walking toward him. "Raven nothing could force you to hurt me." Raven on the inside was trying to get him to leave, trying to save him.

"You wanna bet on that?" "Yep." 'No Beastboy don't please I don't wanna hurt you, your my friend,' Raven shouted out loud in her mind though it didn'tcome out of her mouth. "Your an idot, you could have saved yourself," she heild the knife to him. "Raven no," he yelp and backed away from her. "I don't think so," she pulled him back and sat on him makeing sure he didn't get away. He got hard at the moment but was still horrifed. Raven looked at him the fear in his eye's and only smiled the most evil smile anyone could think of. Beastboy thought the last time she had dropped the knife he had hugged her.

* * *

What's Beastboy up to this time? Please Review till next chapter, can Raven be awakend from the darkness. 


	3. Bad dream's

"Raven please i'm sorry," He hugged her tightly.

"Damit not again," she threw the knife at the wall and it stuck there. "I've done it again haven't I?" "It'll be okay Raven as long as your with me you'll be fine." "Beastboy you don't seem to get it. I'm way to dangerous for this." "I get it, I wanna help you." "But why?" "It isn't obivous?" "What are you talking about?" "This," he kissed her softly and broke the kiss. "Beastboy." "Sorry Rea I had to get it out." "Don't be it was nice," she laied her head on his chest. "For some reason every time i'm near you liike this i'm so relaxed but they wonce you move away i'm full of darkness again. I don't wanna be dark Beastboy I want to be normal, like everyone else." "Nobody's normal Raven. Your as normal as you can get. Your darkness is who you are." "I don't want it to be it keep's getting stronger turning into evil. Want to to have normal feeling's like everyone else." "Raven you do you just don't relize it." "Yeah I wish," she closed her eye's wanting to fall asleep. "You'll see Raven, it'll be clearer to you tommorow." "Um hum," she said softly falling asleep her hand's around his waist. Beastboy laied back against the headborad and fell aleep.

The next day Raven woke up alone she looked through the tower and found no one she was all alone. She tried the cummernacatior's and there was no answer. "Where is everyone?" She ran outside and not a soul was there there wasn't a single person on the entire earth. "No, where is everyone?" She looked around, nothing not a thing was moving not a person on the earth everything else that was alive was watching her and they where mere anamils. "Beastboy where are you? Robin, Star, Cyborg? Somebody answer me," Raven was paniced she knew what could happen as a result. Suddenly she was surronded by people everyone was there but Beastboy. "No please not this anything but this." "Raven," they all called in a sing songy voice closing in on her. "Beastboy!" "Come on Raven," they came closer. "Back off I don't wanna hurt you!" One of them grabbed her. "Let me go I won't do it i'm not like that!" "Raven snapped out of it!" "Leave me alone!" "Raven wake up now!" "Stop it i'm not giving into you." A bright light was shone in her eye and she instalny covered her eye's.

"Awe man what the heck was that for?" "You wouldn't listen to me. What happened?" "I don't I woke up and no one was here. Like all the world's people went missing. And then they where there and I was surronded. I wanted to kill them to get them away from me and hide away in the darkness and at the same time stop my darkness and I couldn't find you." "I'm sorry Rea," he said holding her tightly. She didn't under stand why he was apollgizing but the thought of what she could have done made her cry. "It'll be okay, Rea, your safe." "Beastboy i don't wanna be like that, i've got a problem with thing's like that." "Like what?" "Killing. If I kill someone i'll want another and it'll be endless. It is one of my many curses, I don't wanna be dark yet I can't fight it." "Don't worry I promiss i'll do anything in my power to help you." The other's walked by here room and over heard what they where talking about. "Beastboy," she called him softly he hadn't the slightest clue what his word's meant to her. "yes?" "Don't leave me, I need you to stay here for me. Some how you can keep me clam and out of the darkness, without you i'd be the evil demon i'm supposed to be." "Raven i'm not going any where and I never plan to leave you. I promiss you this will come to an end one way or another." She smiled slightly, "Thank's Beastboy, you have no clue how much this mean's to me."


	4. sudden morning tiredness

Raven heild onto him not wanting to let go to hold him to her forever. She needed him in order to keep away her darkness and a lot more, some how he seemed to bring back her feelings and she keep them under control. He moved the hair from her face a light gentle touch as though it where a feather. Raven blushed she felt strange the way this all had happened and the fact that if she wasn't near him she was completle dark. All though it was still early morning she was tired and felt like going back to sleep. Raven yawned and rest her head on his chest closing her eye's slightly.

"Raven you can not tell me your tired."

She nodded slightly not even bothering to hide it from him he'd fine out any way. She thought he would give her a hard time about being sleeply seeing she's never like this and the sun had only been out a few hours.

"Raven you can't be serious you just got up."

"But I am, i'm beat, Beastboy."

"You sleep I think I can cover for you."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course," he got up.

"So your leaveing me without the best pillow i've had in forever."

"Say what?"

"You silly."

"This time yes. I'm sure you will mange for once. Sleep well Raven."

He kissed her forhead and left the room. She closed her eye's blushing a little from the small gesture. A few minute's later she fell asleep again dreaming of her and Beastboy. She didn't want to adimt to herself she liked him or none the less loved him, she tried to fight it and find it wasn't true but just as well it was the honest statement she could have found herself.

* * *

So there you go sorry it was so short this time but it was still a ringer. Thank bb and rea rock's, for the incurgement and thank's everyone else on the info on my spacing. Till next time on say your here for me this is Raven2evil out. 


	5. Sleeping killer

"Of course it's not good to think a robot would be able to figure that out," A teenage kid wearing black baggy pant's and a black t-shirt with writeing in light blue saying 'tell someone who care's," on the front and ' like your momma," on the back said sitting on the window seal.

"You how'd you get past the system?"

"Easy hacking move, I was taught."

"You've got ten second's to leave."

"All right that's your loss gessus Raven will just have to die."

"Die?"

"Duh. She's got a rare leathle disease. Too bad i've got to go."

"Your not going any where! How do you stop this?"

"I don't know."

"Anubis stop playing!"

"If it get's bad enough the next time she fall's asleep it'll kill her. It make's you really tierd as it grow's, eathier you keep her asleep or the next time she wake's up you can't let her fall back asleep."

"And how do you get rid of it? Is there a cure?"

"Not yet but i'll look for one and see what I can do."

"Why are you helping us?"

"You? Yeah right i'm helping Raven," he said jumping out the window." "We've got to do something we can't leave her like this!"

"I don't know we can do anything Beastboy. We can try but I dobt there is anything we can do. Her life count's on the one thief she won't help us ceacth."

"Something's up with this. He wouldn't help unless he wanted something."

"I do not think it is something he want's more of a someone," Starfire said looking at Raven.

* * *

Dude what happening with Raven. Can she get out of it? Find out in the next chapter. Please review i'd be greatful. 


	6. Love tretment or die trying

Raven's mind stirred, she slowly became aware of her surronding's. They where all watching her fear illudeing them. Raven opened her eye's slowly ajdusting to the light, she had a head splliting headache and she wanted to go back to sleep again. She closed her eye's again trying to dirft back to sleep.

"Raven no," Starfire cried.

"Raven please. You can't go to sleep."

"Why," she mused her voice soft but a mere thread.

"What's taking so long it's been forever?"

"Time seem's to take forever when your waiting Robin,"Cyborg said looking at the window.

"What are we waiting for," Raven asked still tired.

"Do not worry about it, it's nothing for you to be worried about,"Beastboy reasurred her sorrow filling him.

She could feel there fear growing but so did her pain. She feel asleep without there knowldge and pain sliced through her waking her up.

Anubis floated up to the window.

"You let her fall asleep after she woke up the pain will only beat at her till she's to tierd to take it anymore."

"You said you could help her!"

"I said I could I didn't say I would."

"Damn you!"

Raven hadn't the slightest clue what was happening she was to terid to even try and find out.

"Relax green man i've got the stuff to help her on me but it'll cost ya'h."

"Name it," he said desperartly.

"Beastboy no," Starfire warned.

"Fine seeing I sha'll get what I want any way."

"Anything you wa-."

"Beastboy shut it! What is it you want?"

"The one i'm saving. I think it's a good deal I save her life for you and you give me her in return."

"First of that's her discion second if it was our there'd be no way we'd let you take her."

"Fine I can just get rid of this then," he said holding out a small tube threating to let it go.

Raven moaned pain excesseding her she wanted to give way she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine but if she refuses then that is not of our exsent."

"Then you'll just have to make sure she dosen't refuse then won't you. I can kill her just as easy," he added tossing them the tube and dissapering.

* * *

Poor Raven she's going through all this pain all because of a stupid game Anubis is playing. Well this it for now please review or I will not post the other chapters. Or I will I dobt it though. Well till next time i'm out. 


	7. The kiss goodbye

"Raven? Raven come on say something!"

"Raven please you mustent leave us."

Raven didn't answer or move she just laied there helpless. The drug she took making her exstremly dizzy. A loud alarm went off and all but Beastboy left.

"Please Raven, Please, I love you, you can't leave me," he begged noticing she closed her eye's again.

"Where was I going," Raven opened her eye's again and looked at him her eye's looking fullydruged but still full of compasion.

"Away from everyone you where gonna leave us," Beastboy was crying holdind her hand tightly.

"Oh Beastboy there is no reason to cry. It's just a little dizzyness."

"Raven it's all more then that and if this antidote dosen't work we'll lose you forever."

"Antidote? What would I need an antiodte for?"

"You've got some kind of rare diseasis that'll kill you in you sleep. Anbuis gave us the antidote to help you but we have to give you to him."

"Anubis did this," she said it more of a statement of fact then a question.

"No he helped you."

She sat up in the bed pain shoting through her. She laied her head on his shoulder.

"Yes but only cause he started this. I will not go with him i'm staying here with you."

"He will kill you if you don't."

"I'd like to see him try."

"Raven you are in no condtion to fight."

She wiped away his tear's trying to clam him down.

"Beastboy I will not go, I want to stay here with you. To be here with you," she stared into his eye's.

"Raven I rather have you with him then dead. I asure you I will recuse you from him."

"Oh Beastboy," she smiled slightly every movement bring pain into her.

"He will do anything to get me to himself. I do not want you hurt."

"I will to, as far as i'm consered you won't be touched," he finshed his sentance kissing her. Passion and love filled in it Raven was released from pain in that second. He broke the kiss and the pain returned all the same.

* * *

Okay so Anubis is a bad guy in this one ut he's only being bad cause he's in love is that such a bad thing. But what's Beastboy and Raven gonna do? Will Raven live? Why am I asking myself all these questions i'm the writer? Lol, anyway please review as it goes on Raven seesmore problems and it gets better so please review. Later much.


	8. Come with me or die

"Raven your time has come you won't surive without the rest of this."

"I'm not coming with you."

"Then I will have to kill you."

"Your not that ruthless your threat dosen't fool me."

"Raven no," he heild her to him not wanting to ever let go.

"I rather die then go with you. I may not fight you but it mean's nothing you will not threaten me and get away with it."

"Then I will have to kill you."

Raven yawned deeply tiredness over comeing her yet she still had the same smirk over her face.

"Kill me if you want it will not work I will only come back. You can kill me but I will not truly be dead."  
"You wish no one but that demon father of yours can do that and you are more of your mother."

"True but I did happen to get that from him. We can be killed but it'd take a great deal to do it."

"Don't test me you know i'mmuch stronger then you."

"You can be stronger then me but your not at least not yet," Raven said smiling closing her eye's.

"This is one of the many thing's earth created to allude your people from exsitance. I will make sure it works on you if you have to."

"That's nice Anbuis," she said a yawn."

"Raven no it's not worth it. Please don't do this to yourself."

"Beastboy I don't fear death if wanted to kill me relize he would have done it all ready," she said as if the very words she spoke hurt her to say.

Pain filled her and took over her very being but she would not let it show along with her fear of being taken by Anubis. She knew the twisted thought's and more she had no disire to let herself be taken by him she would much rather to die. Raven started drifting to sleep.

"You will not," he said yanking her up.

"Hear me in this Raven if you die so will the rest of the universire I promiss it. I will make sure the Titan's wished they had forced you to come with me," he spoke into her ear.

"Come with me and I can ensure you that you will be happy."

"No," she tried pushing away from him but was to weak to do so.

Her body was like lead each move hard and painfull.

"Why do you fight when you have no chanse? Here take this you need it to lose the affect's," he handed her the tube.

"I will not take your posion. I rather sit here and die then be with you."

"You bastered."

He threw her down and she only laied the shaking, she could have fallen asleep and withdrew from everything but she could leave Beastboy like this.

"Raven please take what he offer's."

"Beastboy I can't let myself that low, I have my own conficde. You don't see his demented thought's of what he really want's. I'm postive if you knew you'd rather me dead then put though this kind of torment."

"Then let me see, if you are strong enough show me."

"I want you to try, my grip on you is tighter then ever. If you even try to see my thought's you will never feel worse pain. I won't kill you first hand."

Raven showed him Anbuis thought's all of them pain sliceing through her, he was right she would never feel extrenal (Pyshical) pain such as this.

"Raven don't."

"You need to know. You need to know why I fight so much."

"I know enough you need not worry."

Raven closed her eye's she was half way there. Reaching for her destanistion trying to get away from it all.

"Raven no, please don't."

"I just want it all to end, the pain and everything."

"No Raven please don't go."

"But it's so bright."

"Raven no please," he heild her to hm crying again.

"Please Raven i'm begging you."

"Huh," she said softly.

She noticed he was crying again and wiped away his tears.

"Beastboy please i'm so sleeply."

"Raven no don't."

"I just wanna end this."

He pulled her hair yanking her back breacking Beastboy's grip on her.

"I can end this for you. This will make all the pain end yet you'll still be here. Accept what I offer we can't have you dieing can we."

"No I won't do it!"

"Why are you being so diffuclut when i'm trying to save you?"

"You started this in order to get me in your hands. If I take that most like i'll be to druged to stop you. I will not let you win this, even if it mean's taking my life."

"Come on don't listen to her. Please just help her, she's to tierd to be talking logicly."

He brought the tube to her.

"If you do I will breack it. I will not lower myself."

"Go ahead I have other's."

A black arua surrond it and it was jerked from his hand and thrown into the wall.

"I have enough sence to know what's druged that stuff reack's of it."

"You just like trying my patience's don't you," he lifted her of the ground by her hair and she screamed kicking for freedom.

"Stop!"

"Take it you are not to die."

"Never!" he lifted her up higher and she screamed higher.

"Stop please!"

"If you do not take it I will take you as you are."

"Then I will die in your arm's."

He threw her onto the bed with cold hard furry.

"Green man you've got five hours to change her mind or your mine," he dissapered as he tossed him one of the antidote's.

Raven heild onto him crying softly.

"Please I just want to end this," She cried softly.

"Raven you can not fight him this will only get worse."

"I don't care. If I go with him I will get twice as bad the treatment. Beastboy I just want to get this over with so he can't ever get to me."

"Raven please. Just go along with it for an hour, I assure you, you will leave without a scracth or it is his life."

"Beastboy I can't put up such a risk. I wouldn't be able to help you if you needed it. And I don't want to encounter the pain he want's to put me through just to claim me. He's crazy Beastboy we can't fight that."

"So is everyone else we fight and we beat them."

"To an excitnt," she stood up out the bed.

"Raven you should-."

"They've been gone to long something ain't right."

There cummunatcatiors rung and they both answered to find the titans chained to the wall.

"Forgot to mention green boy if you fail not only do you die but so do they. See you in five."

"I'm make that 10," she said closing her cummunacatior and opening a portal.

"Raven no you can't."

"You wanna bet!"

"Raven?"

"I'm not letting this bastered do this to me or my friend's, I don't care how tiered I am I'm seeing to it that he die's."

"Not without me," he said fearfully seeing she wasn't going to let it go.

They passed through the portal and came up to a warehouse. She threw the door's open and they landed on the other side her eye's dark with anger.

"Anbuis you wanted me you got me!"

"So you decide to give into me, eh, darling."

"You wish," she yelled punching him sending him across the room.

"Never try me like this, it'll bring your death to you."

"Oh well if I can't have you I can have some fun. Let see what this will do to them," a vat under neath them opened up.

"Atomic acid. Oh great you just had to go this far and find out everything about me didn't you?"

"Yep this relasionship won't go anywhere if we don't know one another."

She threw him into a wall and heild him there picking up the vat and placing it under him. She released the other's and consentrated on him.

"Wanna see what this stuff is really like. Just so you know it can burn anything in less then a millsecond."

"That's impossable."

She losened her grip a little.

"You want to find out, Anbuis?"

"Oh come on man this ain't right."

"Your telling me, next time think before you try and treaten me."

She rubbed her temple's still holding him up slightly.

"I rather notdo this personaly."

She flew up to him and lifted into the air.

"See you in the after life you dirt theif," she said throwing him strait into the vat.

"Actually that was kind of fun," she said as she flew down.


	9. A nothing wound that's more then nothing

"Raven you are okay," Star said hugging her tightly.

"I don't go down that easy."

"You were crazy to have come out here in your condition."

"Don't look at me she didn't listen."

"At least I did what I need to without getting hurt."

"Maybe you should look again," he said looking at a growing bloodstaing around her stomach.

"Werid didn't feel anything. Oh well."

"Raven that isn't normal."

"And neathier am I what's your point."

"We need to look into it."

"It's nothing don't worry about it," She opened a portal and went through it as it closed.

She laied on her bed pain over coming her.

"Why can't I heel this? Unless I-," she didn't take the time to finsh her senctance she got up and ran into the bathroom pain following her. She looked at it in the mirror and sure enough it was excatly what she thought it was.

"No that's not possable it never touched me I would have felt it, unless I was to tired to recgonize the pain. Man it's not gonna stop bleeding eather. This is just the greatest time for me to be to tierd to heel myself."

"Hey Rea you all right in there," Beastboy said knocking on the door.

"I wish."

"What happened," he opened the door and saw the answer to his question. He shut the door knowing she wouldn't want the other's to know.

"I don't know how this happened but some how the acid must have got on me. Werid thing is my cloths should have burned in the same place yet they didn't."

"You can't heal it can you?"

"No and it hurt's like hell."

"You need to tell the other's maybe thay can help."

"This is a wond of my people I dobt anything they docould help."

"You need something even if it only stop's the bleeding. You can't sit there and do nothing."

"Something tell's me what I said is going to be taken advatnge of. Anbuis might win after all."

"Raven no."

"It'll eventually burn through me."

"Then we got to do something," he said picking her up.

"Beastboy no."

"Raven don't you are in no postion to fight me. You need help just accept it."

She lied her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Beastboy you know you'll pay for this right."

"Yep but it'll help you."

"Beastboy please," she didn't want to even face them ashamened that she let it happen.

"No Raven you need help."

"I do not," she said trying pushing away a useless and painful movement.

He walked into the living room the cold air stinging through her all she could relize was pain.

* * *

This is werid I don't even know how the acid got there. It'll come to me later. All right so there you go enjoy.


	10. Fighting my pain

"Guy's Raven's worse then we thought," Beastboy said and they all turned and saw Raven.

"No Raven. What has happened to you friend?"

"I was wondering when you where gonna let us help you."

"I don't need help the big brute wouldn't give me a chosse."

"Oh come on Rea this is bad you need help."

"I do not I can do it myself. I've have been worse then this."

"Then why can't you heal it yourself, it wouldn't be there Raven."

"You do know it's hard to heal acid burns."

"And if you were smart it wouldn't be there. Your amune to the stuff and you know it," Anubis said standing in the window.

"Shut up!"

"You again."

"Relax i'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Beastboy take her to the infermariy, we'll be there when were done with him."

"No," she telaported to her room and laied against the door pain scliing through her.

"Raven," Beastboy and the other's ran to her room but she had looked the door.

"Raven don't do this it will only grow worse."

"Go away i'm fine!"

They all relucatnly started walking away and Raven passed out as the door unlocked its self. Beastboy walked passed the door and it started to glow black and it open having Raven fall out on the floor. Her face had pain ecthed in it the hole in her side growning.

"No Raven," he picked her up pain spreading through her.

"Guy's she down," he yelled through the tower.

"Come on Raven don't leave me, you musten fight us."

Somehow a barrier formed around her and tried to disaper.

"What's happening," Beastboy asked as the others where soon next to him.

"Her power's are trying to help her and she's trying to fight us," Robin explained.

"Come on let's get her some help while we can."

"Anybody even know what to do?"

"Nope not really," they all said in unsion as the whole only grew bigger.

"I say we strap her down."

"No it'll only make her fight us more."

"Why do we not get her people to help, they know of such injury's."

"Star I dobt that'd be a good ide-."

* * *

Oh yeah clifhanger. Anyone have any clues one what stoped Robin from talking? Any way please review.


	11. I don't need your help

Robin didn't get to finsh he was suddenly knocked to the floor and Raven was in there hands. He ran into the infermary and placed her on the bed. She still fought keeping her sheild up. The others ran into the infermairy and saw abosulty nothing yet somehow they knew she was there.

"Raven release the sheild you do not want me to force your compliance."

She refused to remove the sheild heild it up as high and as long as she could.

"Raven do not do this thing," the command was shap they all heard it this time, they knew she was fighting what ever was happening.

The sheild broke down even though it tried countlessly to cover her again.

"Relax, Little One, it'll be over soon enough. I will send you to sleep so thiswillnot get any worse you have lost enough blood," they were suddenly hearing everything as if she wanted them to relax.

Raven instanly put up a shield blocking her mind and body. The whole grew twice as big and was still growing. Pain shot through her again.

"Raven don't you fight me you know I will win. You will get worse if you fight me! Please i'm asking you to let me help."

"Your asking big brother that's new."

"Shut up! Tell me you have everything."

"Of course but if she dosen't accep-."

"I know that she's to indepented to listen to us, I dobt she even remebers us. Eathier way we are going to help her."

"She know's what she's doing to herself why dose she still fight it?"

"Dosen't want to be proved wrong all though she never did. She'sbeingreally stuborn."

'I am not," she shouted through her mind come back into conseness not want to get up.

'Then let us help you. Please Raven me and Jacques are here to help."

'Jacques? Who the heck are you and how do you know me?'

"She dosen't remeber us."

"None the less we will help her."

"She'll only fight us."

"Why are you two here," she finnaly said.

"You need help this will only get worse if you continue to fight."

"Eh that's nothing."

"Raven I know how you are you will deny everything is nothing. Please i'm asking you for your trust let me help you."

"Thank's for asking but I must recline I do not need your help."

"Raven you can not, eventually it will take over you and kill you, you can not risk fighting us."

"No I don't need anyone's help," she said as she sat up pain slicing through her.

"Raven I feel your pain you can't force this on yourself."

"Yeah i'm sure. Look i'm out of here k."

He pinned her down to the bed growling. Alert filled her and she screamed for release.

"You will not disobey me in this Raven. You've damned me enough into issolation do not risk your life, I am not sure what i'm cabple of."

"Beastboy we've got to find Raven."

"Good who ever this is needs a serious butt kicking for threating Raven."

"Raven please don't do this."

"I don't need help I can handle this."

"Fine stupid woman. Hope you die in your confadance," he said leaving the room.

'Hope you die as the killer you are," she screamed in his mind filling him with anger and sorrow.

"So that's what you think of me? I'm just a killer to you now?"

"Duh and if you even think of coming after my friends, that'll be the day you see you end, you stupid vampire," she screamed at him the room becoming visable to the titan's.

"Don't do it she is still scared of what has happened."

"You really want to see the killer in me Raven cause what you saw was nothing to the vampire I could be," he said walking to her.

"No stay away," she cried putting up a sheild.

"Like that can stop me! Your take my streanth as a game and see my power as an enamy. You will learn better then this," he was standing next to her hands in fist.

"Leave her alone!"

"Beastboy no, he is dangerous do not challnge him."

"I'm not letting him hurt you."

"I'm sorry about him he hasn't been himself scene you left. It's the issolation, it's getting to him," he said holding him back.

"Let me go she'll pay for this, I kill you the instant you let you garud down."

"No," she said starting to cry.

"Your lucky I can't get to you I could kill you."

"Then why not kill me mentaly," she screamed a sob escaping her glasses in the kitchen shattering unheard.

He saw her eye's full of tears and his eye's instanly softened full of guilt.

"If you wanna kill me so bad then do it, why wait," she screamed as the hole began to shrink.

"So now you see what happen's when one's lifemate leave's them. I didn't even regonize it was you when I went into darkness. This is what you've damned me to, I dobt I can hold in much longer I might end up a vampire but if I even think about it I will seek the sun."

Raven relized what had happened what she did but didn't care about him enough to say she still loved him. she was her own person and she planed to stay that way.

* * *

Dude who is this guy? What dose he want with Raven? What is he talking about? And what the hell is Raven doing saying she use to love him? Okay so I went over board most answers will be found in the next chapter. 


	12. This is why I left!

"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to do all this to you. But you must understand my life is here."

"How can you say that? You are my life mate all I have left, the light to my darkness! There should be no way this can happen," Mikhail's eye's heild sorrow and looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Mikhail i'm sorry I really am. But I know myself better I am not light to anything, i'm pure darkness and that's all i'm supposed to be. What happened wasn't possable for me. The land should have been destoried in the prosess I am not supposed to have feeling's," she yelled various things lifting into the air, glasses shatering.

"I-. Fine you leave me no chosse, i'm am not going to betreay my people just cause my woman refuses her rights. I will just have to seek the sun," he add simply as it where nothing knowing it'd get to her.

"First off if you'd even try it i'd kill you before you had the chanse to even see the daylight sun. Second that's not working on me you european's are far to arragont for you own good, i'm gone," she said jumping off the bed.

"Not this time Raven," he said grabbing her hood, "if i'm going you comeing with me."

"Oh I don't think so, the fate of the planet depends on me i'm not going anywhere."

"And the hope of our people depend on you, it's your chosse."

"It's not happening Mikhail, get over yourself!"

"And you call us arragont. Raven please as Mikahil's friend i'd have to go with him on this, your really our only hope in thiis world."

"Your problem not mine," she said snatching her hood from Mikhail. "I've got better things to do. Guy's lets go before they decide there gonna force there will on us," she said in a micky voice.

"This is no joke Raven."

"Who said I was joking," she said as they walked out the room.

"She will learn that she can't do this no matter how we teach her."

"You are not to seek the sun becuse of this we will handle it just relax."

Jacques and Gregori walked out the room and to Raven's room wear they knew she would be. Before they could knock on the door she senced them outside.

"Go away, my dession is finnal."

"Raven come on he is hopeless without you."

"And before me he was just as bad? His life was fine life without me he can do it again."

"If you call isloation fine then sure let's go with that," Jacques said entering the room with Gregori.

"Out nobody comes in my room espailly not you guy's."

She hadn't looked up the slightest bit she was there meating healing herself in the process.

"You don't really see what your doing to him if you looked into his mind you'd truley be sorry for this," Gregori stated looking at the hole deep within her apalled by how she didn't need the earth to heal such a wound.

"I am."

"Then why not come back," he asked hopefully

"Cause I can't."

Jacques smiled a little and she felt it run through her, "well that's resonable mind exsplaining why you can't."

Suddenly the titan alarm went off, "that's why," she said as she walked past them.

Jaques laughed a little, "wanna see what this is all about?"

"Of course, let's just grab Mikhail i'm sure he'd want to see this."

So they did and they followed the titan's without notice.

They came to a bank surronded by villans.

"So you kids came to play," Mad mod laughed.

"Let's have some fun," Mumbo said as they all ran toward them.

"Titan's go," Robin instanly yelled and it was done they were all fighting another but there fouces on Raven.

She had two of them down all ready and many more to go. When finnaly they had got them all down but Slade.

"Let's do this!"

"Now Raven you shouldn't be to eager."

"I've got so much on you, sure enough it'll be great when you are long dead though that lava should have killed you if it wasn't for my dad."

Mikhail helid him into the air choking him with his mind.

"I'm getting tierd of this," she flew up to Slade and heild onto him taking in his mindful pain.

"Raven what is happening?"

"Mikhail release him now or you will killboth of usin the prosses."

He released them relucatnly and she landed on the ground trying to restarin her breath.

"This is some kind of joke to you isn't it," he said grabbing her arm's pain flowing though her.

"I saved your life man you very well should be thanking me," she said kicking him away as she looked ather arms, "oh this is just great not this trick again Slade."

"No trick it's all real Raven."

Slade was instanly brought to the floor.

"Touch her again and will never she the light again no matter who tries to bring you back."

"That's it I give and your just wondering why I don't wanna come back. I can handle myself I do this for a living, this is my way of losing my anger okay. So back off!"

* * *

Poor guy i feel bad for him. Oh well his loss please review.


	13. Sweet revenge

She walked away with the villain's they had taken down feeling no restraint. It started to rain and Mikhail had no effort from his postion even if he was long gone. He looked at the other's anger and sorrow filled into his eye's. All but Starfire backed away instead she walked to him.

"I am sorry about this happening. Though Raven has all way's been one to stay alone she has never once been like this. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Star don't even think about it Raven's mi-," Robin coveredBeastboy's mouth knowing it'd make matter's worse.

"Starfire get away from him he is a beast."

"No he is like us. He needs help, Raven is being hard on him."

"That's his problem."

"Robin we are supposed to help people are we not?"

"Yeah but don't waist your time he's prejudce aganist all of us,acting just like were stupid," she said walking next to Beastboy.

"I am not, Little One, you know that."

"Sure what ever you say. Stop with the Little One thing it's old."

"You again. Your causeing all this trouble eh?"

"Natural skill, Father Hummer."

"One question why did you leave when before you where-."

"Don't go there reputation thing father. No offense but that's why I left in the frist place. But it's hard to get into it."

"Feeling make her lose control of her powers."

"The shattering glass," they said at once relizing what had happened. "That was you," Mikhail asked.

"Yes Mikhail. I left to keep your world safe. Can I go now?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone, we could have fixed it."

"Thanks i'm gone," she said turning away.

"You were scared of hurting someone."

"I don't get scared Mikhail," she said defencily.

"That's not what your eye told me. There is nothing wrong with being afriad of something. Trust me the way you put your life in danger I would know. But you could lay off getting hit."

"Mikhail do us all a favor for once and shut up. I have better thng's to do then deal with the like's... of...you," she finshed the last of the words slowly gazing at the sky.

"Raven what is it?"

"Andre," she said softly.

"Raven go!"

"And miss a chanse for sweet revenge, I don't think so."

"Rea let's not make him mad anymore," they grabbed her and started running.

She teleaported infront of Andre a evil smile on her face.

"My love you have come back to me."

"Sure have now close your eyes i've got a surpise for you."

He closed his eyes and she picked up the biggest tree she could find. She threw it strait at him and landed on the ground for a second. They all stared at her in awe they had no clue that she had powers like this. The tree hit him flying him towards her. She heild him up with one hand and then picked him up. She picked a small tree and carved into a stake. As much as he fought he couldn't get away, she looked at him for a second and saw tears comeing from him.

"No please."

"Like i'll show murcy for what you did," she said throwing him to the ground.

She picked out a bow and placed the stake with in.

"I'll make this as painless as possable."

The stake started to glow and she released it. It struck him and he sent a bloodcurling scream though the whole city and was suddenly quiet after a gasp of air. Raven smiled with satisfaction and floated down.

"That was actually easier then I thought it would be. Stupid vampire didn't know what he was messing with."

They all started at her in shock half of the fact she had power's the others in what had just happened. She smiled at Mikhail in the others.

"Still think I can't handle my self?"

"That's not even a question of athorty anymore. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Learn? Mikhail I knew how to do that before you came along. Now you'll belive me when I say I no how to take care of myself."

* * *

Hey loaned I didn't lose the bbrea plot I just made it worse. You'll see what I mean. Please review guy's. 


	14. Planning to go to Europe

"Please tell me that did just happen and there was no way in the world that was a vampire."

"How do you put up with that idot?"

"Wish I could Beastby but it was all real. It was a vampire I had to kill and showed the dumb founded idot's behind me some people can just so happen to take care of them selfs."

"Okay that was werid."

"Agreed the excprince was quite werid."

"You know I feel like doing some early morning mountain climbing. Who's up for it?"

"You want to go mountain climbing after that?"

"Oh come on it'll be a great on't like to."

"Sure what ever so are we going?"

"Eh I gessus so. All right then were going to Europe."

Mikhail and the other's started walking away.

"Hey Mikhail."

They looked back she was smiling at him and threw something to him.

"See you there," she asked sweatly, peace and happeniness flowing into him.

"Yeah i'll see you there," he answered her smileing back at her.

"Now go on Mikhail before I throw you out," he laughed at her teasing.

"Like you could you maybe be strong but it'd take a mircale to make ope."

Mikhail and the other's started walking away.

"Hey Mikhail."

They looked back she was smiling at him and threw something to him.

"See you there," she asked sweatly, peace and happeniness flowing into him.

"Yeah i'll see you there," he answered her smileing back at her.

"Now go on Mikhail before I throw you out," he laughed at her teasing.

"Like you could you maybe be strong but it'd take a mircale to make me leave."

"He's not lieing we could get him to leave his house to feed when he need it. The guy become's a rock."

"I could have sworn he all ready was. We'll see you guy's later."

They started walking down the street and he could help but think what would happen if he tried her.

"Hey Raven."

"Yes Mikhail," she questioned turning around.

"Sleep well, Little one," he said as he threw a red rose to her.

She smiled brightly a pink blush falling over her cheek's.

"Thank's Mikhail. You too," he found him self smiling at her.

Her smile was beatiuful and misecvious the blush bringing her face to life. They left together the image of her smile still left in his head.

"Hello Mikhail."

"What's up with him?"

"He had another moment. Hey Mikhail wake up she's long gone."

His world went gray again and he relized what had happened.

"Oh this is completely hopeless," he said folding his arm's across his chest.

"I dobt it Mikhail i've seen that smile before and at least she dosen't hate you anymore," Adain said reasuringly.

"I don't think she ever hated you she just feared you."

"I know that she's trying to avoid me. She dosen't like being controled. Her act is pointless, she know's she can't fight me, even if she wants to try."

"Huh?"

"Werstling. She watch's to much tv," he said lieing to them there secret didn't need to be known.

"Whatever. Let's get back i'm sure father hummer's tired."

Mikhail was suddenly surronded by a black arua and couldn't help laughing.

"See even Raven agree's with me."

Mikhail was thrown through the air the other's transformed and joined him as they flew back home Father Hummer safe withen there grasp. Mikhail still laughing in his head happeness consuming him.

* * *

There so cute togethere. Anyway Loaned back off me. Raven's a ladies man in her own way. Mikhail is her lifemate, Beastboy loves her as she loves him, and andre was trying to use her to become a carapathain again he thought of her as his savor. Raven is fight Mikhail because she fears him and she dosen't want to adimt she needs and loves him. So she fights to get rid of him; she know she can't fight him so she avoids him and keeps her anger level high near him so his cram dosen't work like it did at the end of this story. K you happy now!

And which who ever asked for more fluff this might be the best you get. I'll try to add more but if I add to much fluff i'll over run the story, the conflict will get worse, and the story will become confusing so lets just stick with this for now. K thanks for review guys.


	15. Back and all ready missing

The next afternoon as the titan's finnaly came across Europe andthey all got out the car.

"Hello you must be the Titan's. Your room's are ready," said the egar landlord.

"Thank's," Raven and the other's followed as Raven cared everything behind her.

They where shown to three large rooms; Cyborg got his own room, Robin and Beastboy shared a room, and Starfire and Raven shared a room.

"Oh this place is joyous is it not?"

"Yep it's the perfect place for anything to happen."

There was a knock on the door. Raven opened it to see Jacob standing there smiling lust in his eye's.

"Hi Raven heard you came back."

"Yeah um. I'm on vaction with my team."

"Well me and Shelly where wondering if you would come mountain climbing with us."

"Raven what about the roasting of the marshmellow's tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Jacob can't maybe some other time."

"You seen that Dubrinsky guy? Everyone's been saying he's become a neverous wreck."

"Werid. I'll make sure I check on it."

"Raven come on we've gotta set thing's up," Beastboy yelled from the room.

"Gosh he's an idot. All right Beastboy we're coming."

Starfire pulled Raven out the room and the door lock simintanously. They all went outside and walked deep into the forest, Four people following them.

"Guy's isn't a little to early for this?"

"That's why we're just setting up."

Raven caught a glimps of wolfs surronding them watching them as if something were wrong.

"Guy's there are thing's following us," Starfire said holding on to Robin.

"Relax Starfire there just animal's," Robin said and she let him go.

After a while of walking they started setting up camp. Raven laied back on a tree and saw they wolfs nearing them, there eye's full of anger. Raven sighed and shock her head as her mouth and nose was covered with a cloth that had something in it. Everthing went black as she slid down the back of the tree. The wolfs instanly started howling as she dissapered without notice of the TItan's.

"Robin I do not like this."

"There just wolfs."

"Eather way they wouldn't be so close," Cyborg said.

"Somethings got to be wrong there never near people unless they feel that they are in danger."

"Guy's, where did Raven go?"

"Say what," they all looked to where Raven was once siting and saw nothing there but a small note.

"That'd explian the wolf's."

"She gone they want the life of Mikhail at there feet for her exchange. Somebody named jacob wrote this," he added as he finshind reading the note.

"Jacob and Shelly! He asked Raven if she wanted to go moutain climbing earlyer. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her though," Starfire exclaimed a little frightened.

"He's not in this alone, there are three other handwriteing's here, Jacob just happened to sign it," Cyborg added toStarfireswords.

"Thing is where do we find this Mikhail guy," Robin asked.

"He'll come after us for this. He's gonna blame us for letting them get to her. But if we kill him she has no chanse of getting free. If you think they'll hand her over to us alive your crazy. It all way's work's out like that," Beastboy exclaimed.

"Then what do we do," Star questioned.

"We've got to wait for Mikhail and tell him."

"But he'll kill us if he find's out!"

* * *

Okay so here you go any questions just put them in your review k. 


	16. What is she scared of

"Find's out what? Where is Raven I can't sence her anymore," Mikhail said standing next to Beastboy.

"Um that's the thing. We don't know. We found this where she was early," Beastboy said neverously handing him the note.

"Jacob. He has tried me one time to many. Stay here if you move the wolfs will tell me."

"Hold up she's are friend too!"

"Deal with it," he said running through the forest.

Something in him told him to follow him so he did and somehow was able to keep up.

* * *

Raven and Jacob:

"Let me go."

"Why not prove me right my beatuy and use those powers of yours to break free," he said cuping her chin.

"Oh I swear when I get down from her your mine."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, love."

"Jacob stop flirting with her, we've got to be ready. He'll be here any minute."

"No don't touch him!"

"Why the last I heard you hated him? We'd be doing you a favor," Mikhail heard this and suddenly wanted to turn back.

"I did not. I've never hated him and I never will."

"Then what was it?"

"Fear," she said softly hanging her head ashamed.

"I knew it and you have the right to fear him, he's a vampire at that."

"No he's not if you got to know him you'd know better. Please i'm begging you don't hurt him."

"Oh keep quiet once's he's dead the spell he put on you will be gone and you'll be all mine for the loving," they both growl at him knowing he was doing this on perpose.

"I can breack it myself and I have reason to bleive he's trying to keep me from you. But trying to kill him will only make matter's worse," she lied Mikhail knew this but still got mad at the fact she said it.

"Don't worry love I won't leave you in his hands," he stated touching her cheek, the contact send glass through her head.

"Jacob no it hurt to much. I can't be touched without pain sliceing through me."

"Damn him he's tourching you more then he should be."

"Touch her again and your dead Jacob,"Mikhail said still hiden in the forest.

Beastboy started untieing her and she instanly knew it was him. As soon as she was free she fell to the floor bring her to Jacob's attion.

"Raven no don't give yourself into him," he said running to her.

Raven easily read his thought's of faceing him.

"Beastboy don't do it. Go please I don't want you or Mikhail getting hurt."

"Don't even think about it," Jacques said standing in front of her.

"You. Guy's!"

Beastboy grabbed Raven and ran into the forest.

"Where do you think your going," Gergroi asked.

"Leave her alone!"

"Beastboy they'll help us. You must show them you are only trying to help. They do not care that you are my friend just that i'm in trouble."

"Raven I am not turning you over to these guy's. I know you a lot better then they ever will. Just because there stronger then me dosen't mean I won't put up a fight," he spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Hand her over now and that's not an option."

"Beastboy don't run they can easily track you down. Just put me down I can do this."

He relucantly put her down and changed back into his human form. She used him to lean on.

"Raven come on your headache is starting to make my head hurt," he said holding her wrist.

Pain and fear instanly shot through her making him realise her.

"Beastboy when I say to we're going to the campfire and hope the othes can help us," she told Beastboy mentaly and he only nodded.

"Raven no Mikhail would kill me," he said reaching for her.

"Run," she yelled as they took of into the forest toward the campfire.

"You sure we'll make it?"

"I dobt we even have a chanse but we have to get away from them."

"What happened back there," Beastboy questioned running beside her.

"Not sure but when her touched me he must have set something off otherwise we wouldn't be running," Raven said.

"We'll figure it out later for now let's just get there."

"Aggred but if we see one of them we have to spilt up, it'll be easier on getting there," Raven said.

"You sure that's safe?"

"Yes cause if they caecth you they'll let you go if I oder it. Come on it's not far, turn into a ceetha Beastboy you can get there faster."

"Not-."

"Beastboy it's the only way, go," she yelled knowing they where closing in.

Beastboy transfromed and took off, she was a few feet away when she was suddenly surronded by them.

"Um Beastboy an time now would be good."

"Raven what is all this?"

Raven lifted into the air and flew past them bumping into Beastboy both of them falling to the ground.

"Oh sure you come when i'm not scared out of my wits."

"Raven will you stop that, this isn't funny."

"And were excatly are the other's."

"Not sure there not at the inn or the campfire."

"Oh great, just when we need them."

"Raven what's wrong," Mikhail asked stepping closer to her.

Raven started shaking as did the ground as tree's where suddenly lifted from the ground.

"I don't get it what are you so scared of?"

"Beastboy hold on," she said as she dissappered.

"Well we know why she's running." "Only question know is, why is she scared."

* * *

Poor guy. I feel so bad for him. Any way please review thanks a ton. 


	17. Confessions of a scared girl

"Mikhail we've got some treespassers that where among your house."

"Oh man this is bad. Raven's gonna flip when she see this."

"Robin where are you," Raven called for him mentaly.

"No sure these guy's caputred us. Who ever they are they know you. If you ask me it look's like that Mikhail guy," He thought to himself Raven reading it.

"You must have been near the house. We'll be there in a while," she said fear filling her voice.

"Beastboy there with Mikhail. There where near his house and captured by some of his people. We've got to go back."

"Let's do this." She transported them in the center of them.

"All right Mikhail han them over now!" "Hey you can't blame this on me."

"I didn't ask you that now did I hand them over now." "Yeah right sentance is being caried out."

"You had better hope there not hurt! Come on Beastboy I have an idea where we can find them."

"Friend help us." "Never mind. Beastboy you know the drill." "Raven don't do this."

"Hand them over now. I wasn't kidding Mikhail you should stop taking me as a joke. What part of we were through didn't you get!"

"Raven watch the temper, i'd like to stay in one peice."

"Sorry Cyborg." "Raven get them off me," Beastboy yelled as Gergoi and Jacques grabbed him.

"Drop him now." "Sorry Raven I can't."

"I was hoping you'd say that." "Huh?"

"Drop him now. I am not in the mood to force anything but I will if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try."

Raven jumped onto Gergoi and Jacques instanly hit the ground Gergoi following him.

"You all right Beastboy?" "Yeah thanks."

"You wanna keep trying me or do I have to take the rest of you down to prove my point."

"Raven what's wrong?" "Don't try me Mikhail. Let them go now."

"I can't they tresspassed so they have to pay."

Raven lifted a bow and arrow out of no where to him and it stated glowing.

"Just so you know I have dead shot aim. If I hit you in the right place which most likely I will the spell surronding the arrow will kill you instanly. I'm not kidding Mikhail I will do it."

"You can't Raven I can see through you. You want to but your afraid to, you addiction to killing scares you."

"All the better. It'll help me kill all of you."

"Raven why are you acting like this? There is nothing to fear I promiss it."

Jacques stood up and grabbed the arrow from her the spell so freash it sent pain through her.

"Fighting us will only hurt you Raven."

"At least I redeim my pride instead of looking like an idot."

"Raven we both know this is more then pride. You afraid of something what is it?"

Raven saw a glint in his eye the same thing she saw everytime she looked at her father.

Gergrio grabbed her and she instanly screamed.

"It wasn't my fault okay. So I failed I can't do everything myself," she screamed as most of there surrondings lifted from the ground.

"Raven clam down what are you talking about," Mikhail asked walking toward her.

"No, no, look i'm sorry please I can fix it just don't hurt me," she cried dimondtears flowing from her face.

"Let her go something isn't right here." He let her go and she dropped to the ground.

"I didn't mean it. I couldn't do it, he's to strong to take down alone."

"Raven what's wrong talk to me," he picked her up holding her to him.

"Please Raven, why is it you suddenly fear me?"

She didn't answer him, she couldn't answer him, if she did she problby end up killing him from inside out.

"Raven come on this isn't right. You know there is nothing to fear and you fear us all, what's wrong?"

She suddenly felt tear running down her neck. He was crying for her. A man that never once cried was crying for his only chanse at surival.

"Mikhail don't," she manged to say. "If I told you you'd the reason I avoid you, you'd hate me. Fear is another story," she forced herself to say.

"I don't care. Nothing could make me hate you."

"Even if I had to kill you." "Say what?"

"Everytime I look into you eye's I see something that reminds me of my dad. He wants me to destroy your race if I don't I lose everything. I can't keep out of the darkness alone. I fight you to keep from killing you, I can't say as a lifemate but as a best friend I could never do it. I've found my way out of the darkness and i'm working on staying out of it forever. If this last any longer my dad will win. Each time I look at you he will shine and make sure I do my job."

"Beastboy get the others we have to go now," Raven told him mentally, hearing the ungency in her voice he did so without questions.

"Raven why would you think I would hate you."

"Cause my dads going to come after both of us now if we don't leave quick enough." "I'd like to see him try and get me." "Good luck with that we're going now," Cyborg said grabbing Raven and running with the others.

* * *

He finnaly gets to talk to her and Cyborg ruins it. How rude! Lol.Anyway please review.


	18. Kiss of transformation

They got back to the inn and went into one room locking the doors.

"You guy's are serousily crazy. Mikhail's a born pradtor he won't live that down. If he lives at all. Oh this is just great he just had to bring it out of me," she said sighing deeply and laying back on the bed.

"Hey at least it's not you."

"Don't even go there. I'm just as dead for not finshing it, I should hae just killed him when I was mad enough."

"Raven mad or not we all know you couldn't force yourself to do anything like that."

"Yeah and me allmost killing Beastboy yesterday was only dream. He knows i'm dark enough to do it he's just got to get it into me. It won't be to long eather."

"You've got to be kiding. We've all way's know you where dark but not that dark. You just gonna give in that easily."

"I don't have a chosse and even if I did fight it, it wouldn't last very long and it'd be twice as bad if I did fight it. I'd be better off just giving him my demon form, that way I can't fight any of this. He'll stop hurting all my friends and i'll be as ruthless as he wants me to be."

"And if he has you come after us. What are you gonna do?"

"Like it'd matterI wouldn't know. Unless I gain control of my demon form I wouldn't know what I was doing."

"You can't be serious you can't just give up like that."

"I don't have anything to stop it I can't even subside my darkness."

"You can't but I can."

"I wouldn't even try a stunt like that."

"Don't need to your safe for now," Mikhail said sitting in a cornor.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Dude your right this guy is werid."

"Raven you know me better then this, like a few locks could keep me out."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry the red guy is a little tied up right now."

Raven felt her anger rising tring to breack free.

"No leave me alone. I'm not stupid your not Mikhail."

"Oh come on Raven not this again. Whatever he's doing isn't real."

Raven eye's started turning red as did her skin.

"I'm not kidding i'll take both of you down if I have to."

"Lets make that him and be happy," he responed to the wrong question.

"You don't seem to know me very well."

"Raven I can read you mind don't even start with that. And loose the demon form I don't take to threats. You shouldn't give in so easily."

"It isn't a threat," she yelled, Beastboy holding her back.

"Come on Rea relax."

Raven's eye instanly turned there nomral violet and her skin turned it's nomal pale gray.

"That's better. Next time try to stay clam."

"Shut up!"

"Raven you have a job to do, you where not suposed to pull back," Trigon yelled in her head.

"Raven don't listen to him, he can't take on our streanth that's why he's trying to get rid of us. Because we're stronger then he could ever get. Your safe with us."

"Raven kill him now!"

Raven suddenly turned red along with her eye's that started spliting into four.

"No get out of my head," she yelled at him mentally/

"It's what you do Raven it's what your born for," he answered.

"No i'm not like you. I won't hurt them. Leave me alone!"  
"Come on Raven you can fight him," Mikhail shouted over the sudden wind filling the room.

"Beastboy help I can't stop him."

"It's all right i've got you," he said trying to reach her, bloodtears streaming down her face.

Beastboy grabbed her hand and was pulled to her. He embraced her deeply trying to relax her.

"Beastboy," she called him tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Raven i'm here," he said looking into her eye's which had now turned to four red eyes.

"Beastboy I can't do it," she said thinking it was the end.

"Raven there's nothing you can't do. It'll be okay we'll get through this together. I don't care how dangerous this is I will allway's be here for you," he screamed above the growing wind.

"Beastboy no," she looked into his eye's and at the lips she was longing for even as a demon.

"Raven I promissed you I would be here for you forever. I meant it I will never leave you i'm here forever."

Raven smiled slightly at the memory and suddenly had lips pressed against her. She relaxed into it and kissed him back. As the wind slowed down the others saw what was happening. Raven's eye's became normal and her skin became pale as the wind finnaly stoped and Beastboy broke the kiss.

"Beastboy."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Well usally-."

"Look if it weren't for you I would have never lived through this. My darkness would have completely consumed me without you. You keep your promiss that's all that matters I couldn't have done this without you Beastboy. Thank you," she said hugging him.

* * *

Okay major twist and im so loving it. This is getting better by the minute the plot's getting so much worse. Please review. 


End file.
